


All That I Wanted From You

by DizzyRedhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's hungry. Bucky will make sure he gets what he needs. That's the way it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That I Wanted From You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Fandom 4 Rainne](http://fandom4rainne.tumblr.com/) fundraiser ebook. My first time writing explicit Stucky (or any explicit slash), so hopefully I did okay. Based heavily on a Tumblr prompt that will be in the endnotes to avoid spoilers.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Steve Rogers or Bucky Barnes (probably a good thing for them, though). No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit will be received from this work.

 

Bucky was a little worried when he let himself into their tiny apartment and there was no Steve to be seen. When he heard the groans coming from the even tinier bedroom, he made it all the way past worried and well into alarmed. Every step on his way to the door was accompanied by a litany in his brain of all the things that could have gone wrong, every sickness that could have come back (or that Steve could've caught for the first time), every smart-mouthed thing he could've said to get his head beaten in this time. 

He opened the door, squinting through the dark to try and see. "Steve?"

"Go 'way," groaned the familiar voice from the bed on the left. 

Bucky shook his head. "Not goin' anywhere til I make sure you're all right, pal. Let's get some light in here, huh?"

Another groan was his only answer. He fumbled through the darkness until he found the fixture and flicked on the light, braced for the worst, but the small figure in undershirt and boxer shorts curled up on the bed actually looked intact, not bloodied or bruised or sweating out a fever. He breathed a sigh of relief before sitting down on the bed, rubbing a soothing hand over Steve’s back and trying not to count each bump in his friend’s spine, all too prominent under the skin. "C'mon, Stevie, tell me what’s wrong. Flu again?"

"No," Steve muttered into the pillow. "Not sick. Hungry."

Bucky was so relieved he almost laughed out loud, even as he began mentally inventorying the scanty amount of food they had on hand. "Well, hell, lemme whip something up for ya. Have you feelin' better in no time."

Steve lifted his head and glared straight at Bucky, his eyes red-ringed. "Won't do any good, Buck. I told you, leave me alone!"

"Not gonna happen," Bucky said flatly. "If you're hungry, you gotta eat, Steve. Already skin 'n' bones as it is." 

"She said food won't help," Steve said cryptically before burying his face in the pillow again.

"She?" Bucky said, shaking his head a little. "You meet a girl?"

Steve remained stubbornly silent for a long minute, but finally he sighed and shoved himself up to a sitting position, thin back braced against the wall. Bucky waited patiently as he scrubbed his hands over his face, gathered his thoughts.

"Yeah, I met a girl," Steve said finally. "Real nice girl, I thought."

Bucky raised his eyebrows. "I guess you thought wrong?"

Steve laughed mirthlessly. "You could say that. Turns out she's a demon."

"Steven Grant Rogers!" Bucky said reprovingly. 

"No, really," Steve said. "She was walkin' with another fella; saw her before she saw me, and I followed 'em. He gave her a goodnight kiss and then he fainted."

"And that makes her a demon?"

Steve sighed. "No, she told me she was a demon. Succubus, she said. Takes a little bit of the life outta somebody when she kisses them, or..." he blushed.

Bucky had a horrible sinking feeling. "What's that got to do with food not helpin' you, Stevie?"

"She said..." Steve looked up at Bucky, his eyes pleading for understanding. "She said, if I was like her, I wouldn't be sick anymore. I'd be strong, could take care of myself."

Bucky stood up from the bed and paced to the end of the room and back, hands clenched, counting backwards from ten like his ma always said. It didn't help. "So you let her turn you into a damn demon?" he exploded, narrowly stopping himself from putting a fist through the wall. "What the hell were you thinkin', Steve?"

"I was thinkin' winter's comin' and I don't want to spend the whole goddamn time in bed wondering if this time I'll die!" Steve shot back, his own fists tightening (and Bucky could swear he was a little taller than the day before). "I was thinkin' maybe if you don't have to use all your pay to buy my medicine then you won't have to steal food or work three jobs to keep us alive! I was thinkin' maybe once in my entire fuckin' life I wouldn't be a fuckin' burden to the people I care about!"

Bucky sighed and sat back down on the bed, the anger draining out of him. "Stupid punk," he said. 

Steve relaxed a little. "Least I'm not a jerk."

"Yeah, yeah," Bucky said, studying Steve more closely. He did look a little taller, a little healthier, but mostly he just looked like Steve, more familiar than anything else in Bucky's life. "So, you can't eat food now?"

Steve shrugged. "Can, but it won't give me what I need. She said I'll only have to feed about every week or so, but the longer I go, the more I'll have to take."

"And you gotta kiss somebody? Or fuck 'em?" Bucky felt his cheeks heat and he couldn't quite look at Steve, but he saw another shrug out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, that's the flaw in this little plan," Steve admitted. "The dames ain't exactly beatin' down my door. Might just starve to death before I figure out how to talk to a girl."

Bucky smiled. "Well, it's not really about talkin'. I mean, at first, sure, but that's not how you get to kissin'."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Oh, yeah? That's not what you said when you told me how you talked Mary Kathleen into lettin' you kiss her."

"Talkin's part of it," Bucky allowed. "But a lot of it's not. Look, I'll show ya." He moved back until his back was against the wall, too, sitting so close to Steve that their pants legs brushed together. He ignored the little voice screaming that this was bad, wrong, dangerous, because this was Steve, needing to be fed, and Bucky taking care of it, just like always. If Steve needed to kiss a girl, then Bucky would just have to make sure he knew how to do it. And if Bucky went to hell for how much he liked it, well, it's not like he wasn't headed there on the fast track anyway.

"No girls here," Steve pointed out, a touch of his usual bravado in his voice.

"You wanna eat?" Bucky snapped. "Then listen up. You sit real close, like this. Not touching, but so close you could touch if either of you moves."

Steve breathed in, then out, and Bucky got lost for a minute when he realized that the ever-present wheeze was gone. "Okay," Steve said finally. "Sitting close."

"You look at her," Bucky said, matching actions to words, turning to look into Steve's eyes. "Look at her when she's talkin', ask questions about what she says. Look at her like she's the most amazin' thing you've ever seen." Not hard to do, since he'd felt like that about Steve for so long he couldn't remember when it started.

Steve's pupils widened and he licked his lips. "Look at her," he murmured, and Bucky couldn't help watching the movement of his mouth. 

"Then," he said, his voice suddenly low and rough, "you lean in, real slow--" the rest of his words were cut off when Steve bridged the distance between them, kissing him soft and sweet until Bucky felt drunk on it, better than any beer or whiskey or bathtub gin. He lost himself in the kiss, groaning a protest when Steve pulled away.

"Sorry," Steve gasped, jerking back. "Sorry, Buck, I shouldn'ta...I'll go, I'll leave, just gimme a minute--"

Bucky shook his head to clear it, managing to grab Steve's wrist before he could scramble off the bed. "Hey, no, hey, 's fine," he said.

"No, it's not fine!" Steve snapped, his voice rising sharply, still pulling until the sharp bones of his wrist pressed against Bucky's fingers. "I  _ kissed _ you, Buck, that's not okay!"

Bucky shrugged. "Okay with me. You know I'll make sure you get whatcha need, don't you, Stevie?"

Steve stopped fighting Bucky’s grip and sagged back against the wall. "I don't want it, though. Not from you. Not like that."

"I know," Bucky said sadly, the light-headedness clearing as he went cold with the confirmation of what he already knew. "I know you don't want me like that, but just 'til you can get fed on your own..."

"What? No, no," Steve said, turning back toward him. "You think I don't…? Bucky, I've wanted you since I knew what it meant to want people like that. But you don't...you're not like that. You like girls."

"I do," Bucky agreed, licking his lips and feeling a little thrill as Steve's eyes dropped to his mouth. "I do like girls. They're a lotta fun. But, Steve, I like guys, too."

Steve's mouth fell open for a moment, then closed, pressing into the stubborn line Bucky knew all too well. "I know you want to take care of me, Buck, but you don't gotta pretend just to make me feel better."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "You think I'm pretendin'?" 

Steve opened his mouth to argue some more, but before he could get a word out, Bucky grabbed Steve's hand and pulled it over to his crotch. Steve's eyes widened as Bucky rolled his hips up, groaning a little when Steve's hand instinctively curled around his already-hard cock where it strained against his trousers. This time it was Bucky who leaned in, coaxing Steve's mouth open to lick inside, tasting and exploring like he’d wanted to do for so long, not pulling back until they were both gasping for breath.

"Not pretending," Bucky said huskily when he'd caught his breath, their faces still inches apart, breathing each other's air. 

Steve nodded jerkily. "O-okay. I, uh...have you done this before? Cause uh, I...haven't."

Bucky felt himself flushing again. "I've done some things," he admitted. "We don't gotta do anything you don't want to, though."

“Same goes,” Steve muttered. “I feel...I think I got what I need. Stomach’s not tryin’ to chew its way through my backbone, anyway. You don’t gotta…”

Bucky kissed him again to shut him up, pulling Steve over on top of him. He moaned into Bucky’s mouth when their cocks brushed together; even through the layers of clothing it was enough to send lightning up Bucky’s spine. He smiled and pushed up just to hear Steve make that noise again, catching Steve’s bottom lip gently between his teeth before finally pulling away.

“We can stop if you want,” he murmured, kissing the delicate skin of Steve’s neck and rolling his hips again, because Steve was worth fighting dirty for. “Just say the word.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Steve groaned, arching his neck back and grinding down against him.

Bucky shrugged. “If that’s what you want, sure.”

Steve froze for a second and pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. “Really?”

“You’re not the only one who’s wanted this for awhile,” Bucky said, sliding his hands up under Steve’s undershirt and dropping his gaze to the strip of skin that was revealed. “Not much I wouldn’t let you do, if you asked.”

“Oh, yeah?” Steve smiled wickedly and started unbuttoning Bucky's work shirt, leaning down to kiss just under his jaw. "Gonna let me fuck you, Buck?" he breathed into Bucky's ear, laughing as Bucky shivered from the sensation.

"Pr-probably," Bucky stuttered as Steve scraped his teeth gently over the skin of Bucky's neck, his busy fingers making short work of the buttons and tugging the tails out of his trousers. "Jesus Christ, the mouth on you, Rogers."

"Look who's talkin'," Steve shot back, unbuttoning Bucky's trousers and tugging them down until his cock sprang free. 

Bucky couldn’t help the involuntary twitch upward as Steve wrapped those long artists’ fingers around his cock and stroked any more than he could stop the groan that fell from his lips. Steve grinned up at him and slid to the floor in one quick motion, kneeling between Bucky’s spread legs and only pausing for a minute before licking his way up Bucky’s cock, curling his tongue around the head until Bucky had to stop watching for a minute. “Jesus Christ,” he repeated, his voice shaky. 

“How’m I doin’?” Steve asked cockily, his breath fanning coolly across the wetness on Bucky’s skin, but Bucky could see the uncertainty under his bravado, just like always. 

“If you were doin’ any better, I’d be done already,” Bucky admitted, tugging on Steve’s undershirt until Steve let him pull it up and over his head. He pulled Steve up for another kiss, shuddering when their cocks rubbed together, the thin fabric of Steve’s boxers the only barrier between them. He slid his hands down the smooth skin of Steve’s bare back, pushing the boxers down and grabbing a handful of Steve’s ass, pulling him closer and grinding up against him until Steve gasped into his mouth.

“Still wanna fuck me?” Bucky murmured against Steve’s mouth, freeing up one hand to shove the boxers down in front, too, and wrapping it around both their cocks. “I’d let ya, you know. Let you do anything you want with me. Bend me over the bed, fuck me up against the wall, anything you want, just say the word. ‘Course, we’d have to stop this--”

“Don’t stop,” Steve gasped. “Fuck, Bucky, don’t stop, I--feels--oh, fuck,” and he came, warm and wet between them, and all it took was a couple more thrusts into his suddenly slick fist and Bucky was coming, too, biting his lip and watching Steve’s lashes flutter as he shivered through his orgasm. 

They sat like that for endless minutes, then Bucky fell back onto the bed, bringing Steve with him, letting the familiar lassitude wash through him, Steve’s warm weight on top of him an unfamiliar comfort. He stroked his clean hand up and down Steve’s back. “Still hungry?” he asked teasingly.

Steve groaned, not bothering to lift his face from Bucky’s chest. “Don’t think I could eat if there was a steak dinner in front of me right now. That...God, Buck, that was…”

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed easily. “You’re a natural, Rogers. ‘Nother couple practices and you’ll be sweet-talking the girls into kisses and whatever else you want.” He kept his voice light, pretending that the thought of Steve with someone else didn’t have his stomach tied up in knots.

Steve shrugged. “Maybe. Then again, maybe not. Might need a lot of practice. Just to be sure, y’know.”

Bucky couldn’t stop the stupid grin from spreading across his face. “Oh, yeah?”

Steve lifted his head and kissed him firmly. Like a promise. “Yeah,” he said when he pulled back, then he grinned wickedly before leaning down to whisper in Bucky’s ear. “Besides, I didn’t get to fuck you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on one of those AU posts floating around on Tumblr, specifically this one: “i just got turned into an incubus or a succubus and i’m like the least smooth and most self-conscious person on the planet so i’m literally starving because i don’t know how to seduce people” AU. BONUS POINTS IF THEY ARE A VIRGIN.” Because if that doesn’t scream “Pre-serum Steve Rogers, I don’t know what does.


End file.
